


The Monza Schoolhouse for Exceptional Children

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A whole bunch of cute and crazy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="flashback"> The Monza Schoolhouse for Exceptional Children was not a schoolhouse. Despite what the locals might say or believe about the old, Victorian-styled mansion that sat randomly in the middle of their famous racetrack, it did nothing in the means of education children with classical education. </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monza Schoolhouse for Exceptional Children

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship are to be added to this work.   
> Rating subject to change.
> 
> It was going to be a one shot but I love it too much to make it that brief ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero toddlers can be difficult to control…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when I'll update this one next; it's been sitting on my laptop for too long so I've decided to post it : ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy : ) 
> 
> *14*

The Monza Schoolhouse for Exceptional Children was not a schoolhouse. Despite what the locals might say or believe about the old, Victorian-styled mansion that sat randomly in the middle of their famous racetrack, it did nothing in the means of education children with classical education. At the age of ten the children living there would be sent to nearby school and commended for their superior knowledge. But they would continue to live in the Monza Schoolhouse even though they were getting public education. Most of the locals assumed that the students were being privately educated at the house, hence it’s nickname of a schoolhouse, which gave them exceptional knowledge of the education system. But they were all wrong. For the schoolhouse was no schoolhouse, but an orphanage. An orphanage to those children who had no parents not because they had been abandoned or their parents had passed away, but for those who possessed powers classed as superhuman.

Ron Dennis and Luca De Montezemolo, the chairmen and owners of the Monza Schoolhouse for Exceptional Children had never planned on running the house. Both had been competitors against each other, running big businesses. Both at their peak and battling to beat the other. It had been during a meeting between just the two of them that neither of them had set up that it had happened. They were each handed an envelope and a baby. Both thought it was some kind of sick joke. Where ever the children had come from was never explained or told, but James Hunt and Niki Lauda had been their first. Brothers, so the envelopes had explained, but not to be told so. Luca decided to take Niki with the plans of him being a prodigal son, an heir to take over the business, whereas Ron took James who constantly blew bubbles from his mouth to entertain himself. It was only later when Luca returned to his office after lunch to see Niki in the middle of a lot of flowing objects and Ron found his office flooded that the two knew something wasn’t right about the children.

So when Alain and Ayrton appeared, they were a little more prepared.

The babies would arrive in pairs, each being claimed to be brothers but not be told so, and Luca and Ron would take one each and try to explain where all the children kept coming from. Still they didn’t know why they were looking after them or where they had come from, but they did so unconditionally, finding soft spots they never knew where inside them for the tiny bundles of joy. Ayrton and Alain liked to play with each other a lot, Alain would make Ayrton little figurines from thin air and Ayrton would clap and cheer asking for more. Luca and Ron found it harder and harder to keep them apart so ended up spending more and more time with each other. They thought maybe Ayrton had no ‘magic’ – as they referenced the powers – until the faithful day when they were both about three when Ayrton suddenly disappeared and reappeared five metres away from where he had been. Alain had padded over to him as Ayrton was squeaking happily about dinosaurs. Ayrton was a time traveller.

Michael and Mika changed the dynamic. They were the first two to arrive that weren’t siblings. They were allowed to stay together. Supposed to stay together. Ron and Luca had ignored that, with Luca taking Michael and Ron taking Mika. That was when they had set up the house. On their own, Mika and Michael were destructive. Mika kept duplicating himself involuntarily and accidently tripping Ron up and Michael randomly flew around the room, crashing into walls and ceilings. That wasn’t helped when Niki found it funny to sustain him in mid-air. That usually ended in Michael screaming the house down, scared and stuck.

After meeting with Ron about the disaster of the two new children Luca brought Monza Schoolhouse. It had once been a schoolhouse but it was long abandoned. Perfect for raising superhero children. Each of them could have their own room and Luca and Ron began to hire in scientific experts to help them control the children. Michael and Mika acted as an anchor for each other; Michael’s presence seemed to stop Mika duplicating uncontrollably and Mika seemed to stop Michael flying off.

Niki and James were the first to leave the house. At the age of eighteen they went their separate ways, Niki had met a girl and they were going to university together and James was going to travel the world. At that age they had full control of their powers but were still unaware that they were brothers. It had been a sad day for Ron and Luca when they had left but both of the boys returned when they could to visit their home and apparent parents. It didn’t take long for most of them to realise they weren’t with their parents. Those nights were hardest and when one of the boys worked it out either Ron or Luca would stay with them that night. It seemed to be the perfect cure.

But children leaving became underscored with new arrivals. Mark and Jenson appeared the day after Niki and James left. The difference was, Jenson and Mark’s brothers would be coming along shortly. As soon as the younger siblings appeared it would be crucial to get them to their siblings. So Christian and Martin became the carers for them knowing that somewhere in the future they would have a second child to care for. Luca and Ron loved each of the children unconditionally, but they hired in people like Christian and Martin and Stefano to help them out. Mark and Jenson’s success seemed to spark of a chain reaction of more children. And after Alain and Ayrton left, six more babies arrived. By time Michael and Mika left, with Jenson and Mark being two and a half, twenty-two children of varying young ages filled the old school house. And Luca and Ron had no choice but to hire in the best research scientists to help control the mass of superpowers zooming down the halls.

\- - -

“Luca, there is another hole. And Nico has gone missing again.” Ron sighed, bursting into Luca’s office. Ever since their collaboration in the schoolhouse they decided to collaborate their businesses. Luca pulled his glasses off and ran a hand over his face.

“Nico Rosberg?” Luca asked tiredly. Ron nodded. “Ask Lewis where he went.”

“We tried. Lewis doesn’t know. He’s crying in a corner. Inconsolable. Did you not notice the rain?” Ron said defeated, pointing out of the window. Luca looked over his shoulder and out at the grounds of their mansion. Heavy rain pounded against the glass. _Right,_ Luca thought, dropping his glasses on the desk. _Because Lewis can control the weather._

“Can you not ask Mark?” Luca sighed. Ron pulled out his phone.

“I’ll get Christian on it. Toto is with Lewis trying to get him to stop it raining.” Ron commented as he tapped away at the small keyboard. Luca held up the letter he had ben reading.

“Niki says hi.” Luca smiled. Ron stopped typing.

“Was he here?”

“No, Marlene and him are coming down next week.” Luca said softly. Ron nodded, returning to his phone. “Marlene is pregnant.”

“What?” Ron smiled with a frown. He didn’t know whether that was good news or not.

“Yeah, says she is about five months gone.” Luca read, pushing his glasses back on. Ron smiled, moving over to perch on Luca’s desk and took the letter from him, skimming it.

“I hope he doesn’t expect us to look after it. We’ve got our hands full here right now.” Ron chuckled. Luca lent back in his chair, putting his fingers together.

“Have you heard from James?”

“Last time I heard from him he was in America racing cars.” Ron sighed, passing the letter back. Luca folded it carefully before pushing it into its envelope.

“Typical James.”

“As long as he’s not trying to drown the competition.” Ron joked.

“Last I heard it wasn’t just water he could reproduce anymore.” Luca said sternly. Ron just laughed as he looked over at the cabinet filled with alcohol. “How he manages it I don’t know.”

“It’s James. He probably drinks too much and his body doesn’t know what to do so he can produce it on a mass scale.”

“He called me about trying to make a business out of it last week.” Luca scoffed. Ron just shrugged.

“Good business head on that kid.”

“And am sure you will take credit for this?”

“Absolutely.” Ron smiled. Luca rolled his eyes, getting to his feet.

“I suppose we should-” Luca never got a chance to finish his sentence because he had stepped outside his office and fallen straight through a hole in the floor. Ron laughed as he crossed the room, looking down to the floor below. Luca was being held in a green force-filed bubble with the two-year-old Felipe standing just to his left, concentrating with his little tongue protruding his lips slightly, his hands pushed out in front of him.

“Have got you, papa Luca!” Felipe smiled excitedly.

“Did I mention the hole?” Ron laughed from above them. Luca tried to get back to his feet but couldn’t stand in the tiny bubble.

“Am going to kill Esteban.” Luca mumbled, making Ron laugh. “This house was not built for laser shooting kids!”

“I told you, get him some glasses. He only does it when he is scared.” Ron responded. Luca just rolled his eyes as Felipe removed the force field and the Italian fell a couple of inches.

“Is always scared.” Luca told Ron before turning to Felipe. “Thank you, Felipe.” He said, getting to his feet and ruffling the small Brazilian’s hair. Felipe’s eyes grew big and happy at Luca’s affection.

“Look out, Won Won!” A little voice yelled from behind Ron. Ron turned to see no one but he felt the small weight smack his leg and sent him forwards slightly. Ron managed to not fall through the hole but the tiny shriek that he heard meant the invisible child had. Nico appeared in mid air with his hand covering his face. Now able to see the child, Luca caught him swiftly, clutching him close to his body.

“Found Nico.” Luca said, comforting the crying child. Ron exhaled deeply, pressing a hand to his heart.

“Get him back to Lewis, then maybe we can get the rain to stop.” Ron breathed and Luca nodded, walking Nico from the room. Felipe followed, making little bubbles behind Luca’s back to make Nico smile. Ron turned to the end of the hall. “Valtteri, what did we say about pushing people around?” Ron said seriously, advancing on the small pair of eyes peaking around the corner. Valtteri stayed very still. “That’s not nice. Nico could have been hurt.”

“Felipe and I were playing catch.” Valtteri said in a small voice. Ron crouched in front of him.

“How did you know where he was so Felipe could catch him?” Ron said sternly. Valtteri pointed over Ron’s shoulder.

“Tattletale…” Romain pouted, folding his arms. Ron turned on him.

“You can see Nico when he’s invisible?” Ron asked, slightly curious. Romain rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” He pouted. It was clear Romain didn’t want them to know that.

“You have x-ray and sensory vision?” Ron asked, eyebrows raised. Romain just nodded.

“Yes but am not going to run around looking for Nico every time he disappears.” Romain spat turbulently before storming down the corridor. Ron rolled his eyes but a gust of wind hit the back of his head and he turned back to Valtteri who was holding his hands up, trying not to giggle. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Go and find the others. Don’t go pushing anyone else down any holes!” Ron shouted after him as little Valtteri pounded down the hall. He jumped down the hole in the floor but Ron saw the rush of wind blast back up it and knew he had landed safely.

Looking after baby superheroes was tiresome.

\- - -

The little boy of about two-years-old could see them all in the playroom. Sparks of colour and giggles emitted from it as he watched with wide, wonder-filled eyes. The occasional bubble or sudden plant growth would make him gasp in bewilderment as he gripped the door gate tighter. He wanted to play too. It looked like so much fun. But he had been left in here because he was one of the newest. His brother had come before him but both of them had been about two when they arrived. The others were babies, not aware of the life they had left. But the little boy with the big brown eyes and the curly mop of brown hair and his brother both remembered the world before. Their real families. He didn’t care about that though; he just wanted to play. His brother on the other hand was solemn about the fact and refused to let him leave his side. So he was stuck behind the door gate, gripping tightly in desperation to get through to the fun.

“I want to play too…” Fernando whined softly, just as he always did. From behind him he heard his brother sigh. Fernando turned over his shoulder to look at him. “Kimi?” He asked gently. Kimi had surrounded himself in an ice fort.

“Leave me alone.” Kimi glared. Fernando shrunk back slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

“Want to play, Kimi.” Fernando repeated. Kimi continued to glare at him from within his icy captivity.

“Don’t play.” Kimi returned. Fernando sat on the floor, back resting against the gate.

“Want to.”

“No.” Kimi shot. Fernando tucked his knees under his chin and looked up as if imagining things.

“Can make pretty colours too, Kimi. Want to play with the colours!” Fernando said, mesmerised by his thoughts. Kimi turned his back on him.

“No playing.” He demanded. Fernando sulked at him.

“I want to.” Fernando stropped. Kimi looked over his shoulder at his younger brother.

“I want doesn’t get.” He seethed before turning away again. Fernando got to his feet and moved over to him, pressing his hands into the ice barrier between them. The ice felt cold for a moment before his hands felt warm.

“Why not! Want to play!” Fernando demanded, unaware of the water running down the sleeves of his red baby grow. Fernando was very little for his size.

“Play with your Alain doll.” Kimi sulked, folding his arms. Fernando looked over at the little figurines Alain had made him last month when he had come to visit. Fernando had liked Alain. Alain had played with him.

“Kimi!” Fernando whined, not aware that his hands had sunk into Kimi’s fort.

“We don’t play with the others.” Kimi explained to the wall. Fernando pouted sadly, looking up at Kimi with sad eyes.

“Woah!” Kimi turned around at Fernando sudden shriek to see Fernando falling through the front of his fort. He had melted it. Kimi rolled his eyes as Fernando looked at his hands. “Colours?”

“Only when Fernando wants them.” Kimi explained, sitting him up. Fernando smiled a little, directing his hands towards Kimi. Kimi pushed them towards the ceiling just in time for Fernando to send two little fireballs out of his hands. Fernando clapped happily, smiling widely. “Not at Kimi.”

“Kimi make colours!” Fernando giggled. Kimi was a good year older than Fernando, making him three. He understood more than Fernando did about where they had come from. He sat next to Fernando, directing his younger brother’s palms to melt away the rest of his fort. He then sent a snowball into the air and Fernando blasted it with a small fireball, laughing happily. “Kimi Fernando colours!” Fernando clapped. Just at that moment a firework exploded in the playroom in front of them. Fernando’s eyes widened excitedly as he stumbled over to the gate, pressing his face against it. Kimi tried to distract him by throwing a snowball at him but Fernando just shook it from his hair. “Play with colours!” Fernando smiled, reaching a little arm through the gate in an attempt to reach the firework. As he did the sparkle of colours disappeared. Fernando dropped his arm sadly.

“No, Fernando. Fernando stays with Kimi.” Kimi said sternly. Fernando turned back to look at him. He sunk back to the floor, defeated.

“Bored.” Fernando sighed in a Kimi-like manner. Kimi opened his hands until it started to snow for Fernando. Each snowflake Fernando caught melted instantly in his palm. Kimi’s distraction worked though, Fernando didn’t ask to play again. That was, until Stefano arrived.

“Morning, boys.” Stefano smiled, leaning on the top of the gate. Kimi’s hands closed and the snowing stopped. Fernando got excitedly to his feet.

“Stepno play! Stepno play with Kimi and Fernando!” Fernando giggled happily. Stefano smiled down at him.

“Stepno’s busy, Fernando.” Stefano said slightly sadly. Fernando sunk back to the floor, staring out in front of Kimi. Kimi kept his arms folded tightly. “How are you, Kimi?”

“Good.” Kimi muttered with a small shrugged.

“Do you not want to go outside and play? The sun is out.” Stefano tried. Kimi fixed his icy gaze on the Italian. Fernando, however, sat up quickly.

“Play with colours?” Fernando asked, grinning widely. Stefano nodded as he opened the gate, letting himself into the room. Fernando tried to rush past him but Stefano pulled him into his arms instead.

“If you want.” Stefano nodded, holding a hand out to Kimi. Kimi stood up, reaching for Fernando.

“No.” Kimi said. Fernando’s smile fell off his face.

“But Kimi-!” Fernando whined.

“-Prefer the cold.” Kimi shrugged at Stefano, reaching more insistently for Fernando. Stefano sighed, placing Fernando in Kimi’s hold.

“Kimi, if you do not want to at least let him-” Stefano tried. Kimi shook his head, sitting Fernando next to him.

“-Stays with me.” Kimi said sternly. Fernando tucked his knees under his chin, sulking.

“Alright then.” Stefano sighed dejectedly. He moved from the room, clicking the gate back into its locked position before moving down the hall. Kimi turned to Fernando.

“Preferred you when you first got here. At that time you would just copy me. Preferred that.” Kimi muttered. Fernando continued to sulk.

“Prefer to play…” Fernando mumbled. Kimi shook his head.

“Play here.” He directed. Fernando got to his feet and sunk down leaning on the gate again. He stuck his arm through the gap and created swirls of fire and sparks for his own amusement. It was boring though. Fernando wanted more colours. It was only after a little while that Fernando realised the odd smell. He let go of the rail he was holding to see he had misshaped it. Looking at his hand an idea started in his head. Sitting on the floor, he took hold of the rails again and closed his eyes, focusing on the spreading heat in his hands.

“What are you doing!” Kimi barked, pulling him away from the melting metal. Kimi glared at him before freezing them over tightly.

“Want to play!” Fernando whined, moving to melt the ice Kimi hand put in place. Kimi froze his hands.

“Do not do that again!”

“Want to play, Kimi!” Fernando insisted, sitting on the floor and focusing on melting his hands. Water began rolling down his arm again. It was going to take a little while.

“Play here! Do not need to go out.” Kimi seethed. Fernando sulked, turning his head from Kimi. Kimi touched his shoulder lightly but Fernando just moved back over to the gate and sat in front of it, still pouting. Kimi sighed before settling himself back in his seat. A little while passed with nothing happening. Kimi kept an eye on Fernando but Fernando didn’t try to melt the gate again. Content in the fact Fernando was not going to try and go anywhere, Kimi relaxed back on his bed. Fernando had noticed the little boy hiding behind the nearby wall, but he was pretending he hadn’t so Kimi wouldn’t get suspicious.

“I know you know I am here.” The little boy whispered, moving closer. “Who is Kimi?” He asked curiously. Fernando frowned at the advancing boy. He was sure he hadn’t said that out loud. Fernando looked over at Kimi to make sure it was safe to talk to the boy. “He is asleep.” Fernando frowned as the boy mirrored him, sitting on the floor on the other side of the gate. “He’s dreaming about home.”

“How do you know this?” Fernando asked, looking at the other boy in amazement. The other boy tapped his temple.

“I’m not that special, Fernando.” He smiled. Fernando frowned at him.

“What?” The other boy smiled softly.

“Think of something randomly. And don’t tell me.” He said. Fernando nodded, giving a small smile.

“OK.”

“You are thinking about your teddy but you don’t remember it very well.” He said. Fernando’s jaw dropped to the floor. “It had brown fur, not grey. Kimi remembers it too.”

“Are you in my head?”

“Sort of.” The boy shrugged. Fernando gripped onto the bars, trying to get closer to him. “No, Fernando, I’m not going to play a guessing game.” He smirked. Fernando’s eyes widened.

“You know my name?”

“Kimi thinks about you a lot. He is worried.” The boy with the dark hair shrugged, hugging his knees. “He doesn’t want you to interact with us because he’s scared you will forget.”

“Forget what?” Fernando asked. The boy on the other side of the gate chuckled lightly.

“He doesn’t understand you just want to play.”

“Will you play with me?” Fernando asked hopefully, making his favourite ambers pattern for the boy. He watched with an intrigued expression.

“Why is this your favourite?” He asked. Fernando closed his hand. He suddenly felt bashful. He suddenly wanted to hold Kimi’s hand. It was the thing his Mum had taught him. He was determined to never forget it even though some things about his previous family were blurred around the edges. He couldn’t picture his dad anymore and he was beginning to forget his mum. It scared him to think everyone could just disappear like that. The boy on the other side of the gate held his closed palm. “You won’t forget.” He promised. Fernando let out a small sniff. “I can make sure…” The boy said, threading Fernando’s fingers through his. He closed his eyes tightly into a squint and Fernando watched him in wonder. The boy’s hand wasn’t cold like Kimi’s was but it was comforting.

And then suddenly, a load of thoughts that weren’t his own filled his head. Fernando panicked, not knowing whom faces belonged to or where names fit in memories that featured people he didn’t know. He went to pull his hand away but the boy held on tightly. Fernando whimpered a little, feeling scared and confused. The boy held on tighter to his resistant grasp, rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

“It’s Ok. Stay calm, Fernando. That’s just me. It’s how it works. It will all be gone in a second.” The boy said calmly, eyes still clamped shut. Fernando sent to boy a panicked look before shutting his eyes as well. The name formed on his lips and before he could stop it it poured from his mouth.

“Mark?”

“It’s alright, Fernando. Just a little longer…”

“Mark, I do not-”

“-It’s Ok. I’m nearly done.” Mark promised. Fernando gritted his teeth and as quickly as they all appeared they all disappeared. Mark’s fingers slid from his own and Fernando opened one eye tentatively to look at him. “There.” Mark said with a satisfied smile. Fernando sat up properly, frowning at him.

“What did you do?”

“Saved your memories.” Mark said, examining his palm. Fernando blinked at him.

“My… What?”

“Saved them. Now you can’t forget them because I made them unforgettable.” Mark said happily. Fernando closed his eyes and thought about his parents. As clear as day he could see them in sharp focus. Mark smiled. “They seem nice.”

“Are.” Fernando sighed happily, opening his eyes and looking thankfully at Mark. Mark just nodded.

“Don’t mention it. I still remember a bit about home too.” Mark said softly.

“Really?” Fernando asked interestedly. Mark nodded.

“Yeah, I remember-” But the end of Mark’s sentence was lost as a tiny blonde child careered into his back sending him toppling forwards. Fernando got to his feet, looking worriedly down at Mark. But Mark sat up laughing as the little blonde boy clutched tightly to his back. Another boy who looked about the same age as Mark came through from the playroom quickly, relief crashing over his face as he saw Mark and the little boy.

“See? I told you he wasn’t far.” The advancing boy said as the little blonde pulled Mark to his feet. Fernando watched, holding onto the bars, his eyes flitting between each person outside. Mark held his hand tightly as he turned back to Fernando.

“Fernando, this is-”

“-Sebastian…” Fernando muttered. The little boy holding Mark’s hand turned his crystal blue eyes onto Fernando.

“Right, side effect of memory thing.” Mark muttered more to himself. Fernando held his hand out towards the small blonde boy. Sebastian hid behind Mark, sucking his free thumb into his mouth. “He’s my brother.” Mark said softly. Fernando nodded.

“Does he do the memory thing too?” Fernando asked. Mark shook his head.

“He’s pretty fast.” Mark smirked. Sebastian looked up at him.

“Marky racing Jessopion?” Sebastian asked hopefully. Mark smiled at him.

“Jenson cheats, mate. Sebi race Jenson?” he returned. Sebastian sat on the floor.

“Mark!” Fernando whispered loudly, covering his mouth as the other boy stopped beside Mark. Mark looked over at him. “Who is that?” Mark smiled, looking to the boy on his right as he turned back to Fernando.

“That’s-” Mark started but he was interrupted by Fernando’s shriek of shock. The other boy laughed from behind Fernando as Fernando fell back against the gate. He held out his hand.

“-Jenson.” The other blonde with dotted freckles across his nose said. Fernando took his hand, getting to his feet. Jenson retracted his hand quickly and blew on it. “That’s one hot handshake…” Jenson said, looking at his palm. Mark led Sebastian over to the gate.

“That’s because you scared him.” Mark smiled.

“What the hell is going on?” Kimi roared, pulling Fernando behind him. Jenson was startled by his sudden outburst and popped out of existence only to appear standing beside Mark a moment later. Kimi glared at them all.

“We were saying hello.” Jenson said calmly. Kimi held his gaze until Jenson looked away.

“Now are saying goodbye.” Kimi spat, pushing Fernando back behind him. Fernando pouted up at Kimi.

“You don’t have to be scared, Kimi. He just wants to play.” Mark tried. Using Kimi’s name was a mistake. Kimi shot an ice barrier between the gate and them, blocking Mark, Jenson and Sebastian from the room. Kimi waited until the three of them had walked off, the thick ice acting like a sound proof door, before turning on Fernando.

“What did you do?” Kimi spat at a cowering Fernando. Fernando just sat on the floor, folding his arms.

“Made friends.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Nothing!” Fernando breathed out, starring out on the floor again.

“How does he know who I am?” Kimi asked sharply. Fernando repeated Mark’s action of tapping his temple. Kimi just frowned at him.

“Was in my head.”

“You let him in your head?”

“No. He lets himself in. Told me you were dreaming about home.” Fernando sighed, glaring at Kimi’s ice wall. Kimi picked him up of the floor.

“Go to bed.” Kimi instructed, moving Fernando towards his bed. Fernando rubbed his eyes in protest.

“Want to go and play with Mark.”

“No.” Kimi said harshly, tucking him in. Fernando pouted at him.

“Not tired.” Fernando said.

“Then don’t sleep.” Kimi said softly, crossing the room and climbing into bed himself. Fernando sighed, staring at the ceiling. There was a soft tap on the ice and Fernando turned towards it, seeing a figure’s outline on the other side. He moved across the room and look out at it, seeing the palm pressed against the cold surface. He could see the intricate pattern he had accidently burnt onto Mark’s hand when Mark had saved his memories. He knew it was Mark. He placed his palm on the ice too and heard the soft hiss of the heat of his hand melting the cold ice. Kimi had made the wall thick though; he knew it would take a while.

Mark heard what Fernando was thinking on the other side of the ice. It was going to take ages and Fernando would probably fall asleep out of exhaustion before he had finished. Mark let his hand slip from the ice, feeling sad. There was nothing more he could do today. Fernando was stuck.

“Where Ferbanjo go?” Sebastian asked softly, taking Mark’s hand. Mark looked down at him softly.

“He’ll be back tomorrow.” Mark promised. Jenson appeared on his other side.

“Could teleport in and try and bring him out?” Jenson suggested, his little brain turning at a thousand miles per hour as he frowned a little. Mark shook his head.

“Wait. I don’t want to be a icicle.” Mark smiled. Jenson shrugged as the three of them moved back into the playroom with the others.

Fernando sat on the floor, working from the bottom. Determination puddled through him as he watched the ice melt, keeping an eye on Kimi to make sure he didn’t notice.

\- - -

“You got a fireball?” James laughed, looking down at Fernando. Fernando was beaming at him, his hair dripping wet. James waited for Fernando to make his skin glow red-hot and produce fire from his hands before dousing him in water again and returning him to his normal state. Fernando giggled happily as Kimi watched from the corner of the room with his arms tightly folded. Luca sat on Ron’s desk with Ron behind it, watching closely as Fernando repeated the action again. Laughing when James soaked him through.

“Just make sure you do not shoot him with any spirits, James.” Luca said sternly. James rolled his eyes, crouching to Fernando’s level.

“He’s a worry box, isn’t he?” James asked the small child. Fernando held him out a handful of fire and James extinguished it much to his amusement. “Calm down, Luca; he’s made of fire.”

“Is a little boy, James, not a torch.” Luca sighed. “Is only two and a half.”

“What about the moody one?” James asked, eyeing Kimi in the corner. Kimi was watching Fernando try to set fire to James’ trousers. He shot Fernando in the face making the little Spaniard laugh and abandon his attempts to set James on fire. James sent a beam of water towards Kimi and Kimi froze it with a casual flick of his hand, eyes still on Fernando. “Right.”

“They’re brothers, James.” Ron explained as Fernando began melting the ice trail on the carpet. James watched Kimi watch Fernando. No one had noticed Mark peering around the door.

“And this is why you asked me to come?” James smiled as he wrapped Fernando’s little fireball in a water shell before shrinking it out of existence. Fernando clapped happily.

“We were told not to tell you, James.” Luca said softly. James brushed the comment away.

“I understand. They work in particular ways.”

“That’s what we want to talk to you about.” Ron said, standing up. Fernando accidently set fire to Ron’s desk and Kimi froze it at the same time James shot water at it, freezing Luca in place. Fernando tried not to giggle at the Italian tried to get up but he failed. James picked him up and Fernando melted Luca from the desk. “We know you know more than you told us about Them.”

“I don’t understand Them, if that’s what you’re asking.” James said, putting Fernando back down. Fernando ran over to Kimi and made the amber pattern he had made for Mark yesterday. Kimi froze it for him and Fernando smiled, lying on the floor and looking at it.

“We want to know why these two were sent to us older. Kimi remembers a lot. He wants to go home.” Luca said. James sat at the chair in front of Ron’s desk.

“How old were they?”

“Both two when they came. Kimi was here a year before Fernando was.”

“They can’t go home.” James said, watching as Fernando tapped the points of the pattern gently and it glowed orange for a moment. Snow started to fall in the office and James’ eyes snapped to Kimi, who was glaring at him. “That’s not how this works.” Fernando started singing in Spanish.

“Are wrong.” Kimi hiss from the corner. Fernando began to spin the ice feature in front of him.

_ "Mamá, Mamá, ven a ver,"  
"Lo poco cosa hiciste usted por yo," _

“Kimi, we’re getting you your answers.” Ron said gently. Kimi shook his head.

_ "Papá, Papá, el fuego y el hielo,"  
"Te damos algo agradable." _

Fernando continued to sing, tapping the points of the ice statue again.

“Why can’t we go home?” Kimi asked.

“You are home.” James said, watching Fernando. A huge dump of snow fell on James’ shoulders.

“Wrong.” Kimi spat. Fernando repeated his song.

_ "Mamá, Mamá, ven a ver," _  
_"Lo poco cosa hiciste usted por yo,"_  
 _"Papá, Papá, el fuego y el hielo,"_  
 _"Te damos algo agradable."_

James brushed the snow from his shoulders and got to his feet.

“Maybe this shouldn’t be discussed in front of them.” James muttered to Luca. Ron shook his head.

“Kimi needs to be told.” He said sadly. James turned to Ron.

“At least the younger one. Let him live in ignorance.” James almost pleaded. Luca’s eyes dropped to Fernando. He gave a small nod but Kimi sat next to Fernando, taking his hand. Fernando looked round at him, stopping his song. Ron took Kimi’s hand from Fernando.

“Fernando go play?” Ron said softly. Fernando looked to Kimi who shook his head. Mark made sure he was visible in the doorway.

“Mark?” Luca asked, moving forwards to the young boy. Mark just looked at Fernando who looked at him. Fernando smiled widely.

“Fernando wants to play with Mark?” James asked softly. Fernando looked at him, nodding eagerly. He gave Kimi the ice statue but Kimi just folded his arms. Fernando put it on the floor, looking sadly at Mark.

“Fernando?” Mark asked softly, seeing the doubt in Fernando’s head. Kimi suddenly crossed to Mark aggressively.

“You tell him.” Kimi whispered in Mark’s ear, remembering what Fernando had told him three weeks ago when he first met Mark. “You listen to me and you tell him what they say.” Kimi demanded. Mark just nodded.

“Kimi?” Fernando asked softly, holding the ice statue close to him. Kimi nodded at him.

“Go play.” Kimi said softly. James visually relaxed. Fernando threw his arms around Kimi’s neck before giving him the little ice statue. Kimi took it with a small smile.

“Hello.” Fernando said bashfully, standing next to Kimi and looking at Mark. Mark smiled at him.

“Hello.” Mark grinned.

“Go on then. Mark will show you around.” Luca said softly. Fernando tentatively moved towards Mark before looking over at Kimi again. Kimi just nodded and Fernando rushed towards Mark before Kimi had a chance to change his mind. Once hidden outside the room, Fernando turned to Mark and made the amber pattern he had done the first time they had met. Mark smiled at him before Fernando closed his hand and beamed at him.

“Let me introduce you to everyone.” Mark smiled.

\- - -

“But he’s only little! He got scared! I fixed it right after!” Nico Hulkenberg protested to Monisha. She smiled down at him as he clutched Esteban’s hand tightly.

“We just got him some glasses, Nico. It’s going to protect him and everyone else.” Monisha said, crouching to the hiding Esteban and trying to straighten the small glasses.

“But I fixed it!” Nico said, pointing to where the wooden floor was now unbroken. Monisha laughed lightly at him.

“No one is angry at you or your brother, Nico.” Monisha said lightly. Nico frowned at Mark as he walked Fernando towards him. Only a few people had seen Fernando. Esteban cowered behind Nico more. Monisha straightened up.

“Hello, Mark.” She said softly. Mark smiled at her.

“This is Nico and Esteban.” Mark told Fernando. Fernando nodded. “Nico can manipulate plants and wood and Esteban can shot lasers from his eyes.” Mark explained. Fernando approached Esteban slowly. Nico gripped Esteban’s hand tightly, frowning at Mark. Fernando held his palm out to Esteban, making sparks fly and Esteban’s eyes widened. He reached forwards to touch them and giggled a little as they tickled his finger. Mark relaxed and nodded to Nico as he heard Esteban relax in his head.

“Everyone is in the playroom, Mark.” Monisha explained, scooping Nico and Esteban into her arms. Esteban tried to reach for Fernando over Monisha’s shoulder as she led them through to the others.

“Why didn’t you do the ambers thing?” Mark asked Fernando. Fernando shrugged before doing it again for Mark. Mark smiled and Fernando closed his hand, letting the ambers blow away in the soft breeze. That made Fernando frown because they were inside. Fernando blinked at the little boy hiding in the crevice of the wall. He made another handful of ambers and held them out towards him. The little boy frowned for a moment before blowing them out of Fernando’s palm again with his hands. “That’s Valtteri.” Mark smiled as he disappeared.

“Felipe!” He called, rushing into the playroom.

“Valli! Told you not to run away!” Felipe sighed, rushing out of the room. Fernando hid behind Mark.

“Felipe and Valtteri are brothers too. Valtteri can manipulate the wind and Felipe-” Mark didn’t have to finish his explanation as Felipe caught the two of the in a force field. Fernando tried to shot it with a fireball but the force field just absorbed it, turning red. Fernando wanted his feet back on the floor. Suddenly Valtteri was propelling their little bubble into the playroom. Fernando clung tightly to Mark’s arm. “It’s completely safe, Fernando.” Mark cooed, rubbing his arm. Fernando eyed the floor longingly.

“Whose that?” Daniel asked, thumb stuck in his mouth. Jean-Eric crawled over to him, curling into his lap. Sebastian clapped from the edge of the room where he was sitting with Jenson who had a tight hold on Kevin’s shoulder.

“Ferbanjo!” Sebastian called, getting to his feet. Felipe let go of the bubble and it popped, letting Mark and Fernando fall the few inches to the floor. Mark helped Fernando to his feet. Within a second Sebastian had his arm wrapped tightly around Fernando.

“Super speed.” Mark explained, detaching Sebastian from Fernando. “Do the thing for him.” Mark requested softly. Fernando held his hand out to Sebastian producing a handful of sparks that had Esteban rushing back over to grab at. Jean-Eric sat up trying to look over people’s shoulders to see what Fernando was doing. Suddenly there was a snap above their heads and Fernando looked up as the coloured sparks glittered above them. He tried to catch them but the disappeared before he got a chance. “That’s Daniel.” Mark said, pointing out the slightly taller boy. Jean-Eric stood close to him. “He did the firework.”

“Firework?” Fernando echoed, looking down at his own sparks. They were nowhere near as impressive.

“And his brother, Jev. No one really knows what he does-”

“-But we think he floats-” Daniel said.

“-Like Michael!” Sebastian clapped excitedly.

“Nico and Lewis.” Mark said, pointing them out in the corner.

“Michael flew, Sebi.” Romain said, leaning against the wall. Sebastian pouted.

“Romain.” Mark introduced. Romain didn’t move.

“What does he do?” Fernando asked. A loud pop beside him made him jump.

“X-ray and sensory vision.” Jenson said, now standing on Fernando’s other side. Romain glared at him.

“Just x-ray.” Romain lied. Jenson shook his head.

“Mark told me.” Jenson smirked. Romain turned his glare on Mark.

“His brother, Pastor,” Mark pointed him out playing with some building bricks. “He’s good at breaking things.” Mark said quietly. Fernando frowned until Pastor hurled a brick at the door and it broke clean through the wood. Nico Hulkenberg rushed to fix it. “Super strength.”

“Did you do me?” Jenson asked excitedly. Mark smiled at him.

“He met you already.” Jenson popped out of existence so he was standing in front of Mark.

“But did you tell him what I do?”

“He can see what you do.” Jenson disappeared again, reappearing on top of the cupboard.

“I can teleport.” Jenson announced smugly. He suddenly reappeared by the boy he was standing with when Fernando entered the room. “This is Kevin.” Jenson introduced proudly. “He shifts his shape.”

“Ok…” Fernando said nervously. Kevin looked at Jenson scared, who nodded at him, before closing his eyes. Fernando retreated as he was faced with himself. “I don’t like it.” He whispered to Mark. Mark smiled as Kevin took his normal shape back.

“What does Banjo do?” Lewis asked, leading Nico forwards. Fernando frowned.

“Who is Banjo?”

“You’re banjo.” Mark laughed. Fernando pouted.

“Fernando.” He said quietly. Mark smiled at him.

“Tell them about Kimi.”

“Kimi is Iceman.” Fernando smiled at Mark. Lewis’ eyes widened in wonder.

“Do the thing.” Mark asked again. Fernando frowned at him.

“What thing?”

“This.” Mark smiled, holding his palm out to Fernando. Fernando frowned at the skin on Mark’s hand. It was still imprinted with the burn of the pattern Fernando accidently put there.

“How is this…?” Fernando asked, running his fingers over Mark’s skin.

“It wouldn’t go. Tried burn ointment. Nothing worked.” Mark shrugged. He pulled his hand back. “Do it.” He asked lightly. Fernando shook his head, instead heating his skin until it glowed red. Just like he had been with James. Everyone watched him in amusement. Suddenly there was a rain cloud over Fernando’s head and he let it cool him off. Lewis smiled from in front of Nico.

“Cool.”


End file.
